


out of the rabbit hole

by beggar_always



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Season 3, Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wikipedia Holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: Eddie vs. Buck's Wikipedia obsession
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	out of the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime around 3x09 thanks to Eddie's comment about Buck's obsession with natural disasters. (It struck a chord with my own tendency to obsessively research disasters when I'm feeling extra anxious.)

There was a light coming from somewhere and Eddie absolutely _did not_ approve. His brain was still mostly asleep as he squinted an eye open in the direction of the offending light. Buck was just barely visible next to him, propped up against the headboard with his face dimly lit by the screen of what had to be his phone.

“What’re you doin’?” Eddie’s voice crackled with sleep, his mouth mostly buried in his pillow.

“Did you know the deadliest snow avalanche in U.S. history might have been started by a lightning strike?” Buck asked without looking away from his screen.

“Wha…?”

“Actually they don’t know if it was a lightning strike or the thunder.”

It took Eddie a second to process the words but once he had he turned his face into his pillow and groaned. “ _Babe._ We talked about this,” Eddie said when he had to turn his head again to breathe.

“Mmhmm,” Buck hummed, still scrolling through whatever Wikipedia article he’d stumbled upon.

Eddie sighed and threw his hand out to snatch the phone out of Buck’s hands. His back twinged a little when he twisted to slam the phone face down on his own nightstand.

“Hey!” Buck started to protest. Eddie twisted back toward him and quickly grabbed Buck to manhandle him onto his side. Buck kept on protesting until Eddie had him right where he wanted him: little spoon with his arms trapped away from his damn phone.

“Shhh,” Eddie murmured. “It’s night-night time.”

Buck let out a snort. He squirmed a little but Eddie let him get away with it when he realized Buck was just settling deeper into the position, his back tight against Eddie’s chest. Eddie dropped a kiss into his hair.

“You need to talk?” Eddie asked softly. It’d been a few weeks since Buck’s anxiety had manifested as a natural disaster-themed Wikipedia hole at - Eddie squinted at the alarm clock on the opposite nightstand - 3 a.m.

Buck sighed and pressed back against Eddie a little bit more. “Just...too tired to sleep,” he muttered. Eddie dropped his head to press a kiss to Buck’s bare shoulder. 

The last couple of shifts had been rough. Too many calls and not enough saves. It didn’t help that Buck had picked up an extra half-shift and worked 36-hours straight. Eddie was just glad they both had the next few days off. 

“We should take Chris to the park tomorrow,” Eddie suggested. Someday maybe he’d stop using his son as a pawn for bucking up Buck, but until he found something that distracted the other man faster, he’d keep on plotting outings with his two favorite guys.

“The one with the big slide?” Buck asked eagerly.

Eddie huffed a laugh. “Yeah, Buck.”

“And we have to take him to that pizza place Jones keeps telling us about.”

“Mmhmm,” Eddie agreed, already starting to drift back to sleep.

“Eddie?” Buck whispered.

“Hm?”

“Love you, man.”

Eddie tightened his arm around Buck. “Love you, too.”

/end

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Buck reading about natural disasters in the middle of the night, but I didn't have any particular disaster in mind so I kinda fell down my own Wikipedia hole and landed on [the Wellington Avalanche of 1910](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wellington,_Washington#1910_avalanche).


End file.
